The Marauders
by Dakalu23385
Summary: The life of Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs at Hogwarts. First fic, so enjoy, read and review. that sums it up (I am going to try and get all 7 years in and possibly more, like when Lily and James die). I have rated it T, because of later battle scenes that are yet to come into existence. (possibly abandoned, so so sorry don't kill me *cringe*)
1. Do you mind if I sit down?

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders**

**A/N:****this is my first Fanfiction, and if there is any SPaG/plot mistakes please pm/review this story. I don't mind which. If you choose review: I can take constructive reviews well; nonconstructive reviews OK and random reviews about cookies excellently. #COOKIESRULE! (:**

**Disclaimer:****nearly forgot this: I do not own Harry Potter or J.K Rowling. Anything that is remotely good is more than likely to be hers. (:**

Sirius Black watched the other children wave goodbye to their mothers and exchange hugs. His own mother stood, watching him stonily and not making any movements of affection. The last words she spoke were,

"You had better be in Slytherin."

She had hissed them down his ear as he got onto the Hogwarts Express, sending shivers of fear down his back. He thought over his mother's words. All his life he had been told that he had better be in Slytherin. What if he didn't want to be in Slytherin? What was wrong with the other houses? What if the hat didn't put him in Slytherin?

Sirius started to panic, but then stopped himself. His mother would be disappointed, that's all. She wouldn't shout at him. It wouldn't be his fault, would it? Then he thought back to all the story of his Uncle, disowned for being put in Ravenclaw.

He was standing in the hallway of the Hogwarts Express, where he had wanted to be all his life, and he was lost. Utterly lost. Lost for which house he wanted to be in, where he would sit-what if he didn't have any friends? What if he was disowned and thrown out of the house? Where would he live then?

He started to doubt his mother's versions of the other houses. He had met his uncle once. His mother said that he was insane and a muggle-lover, though at the time he seemed perfectly sane, didn't seem to love or hate muggles at all and well suited for Ravenclaw.

Sirius doubted that he would be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. He wasn't clever and he didn't put others before himself. He had decided that he didn't want to be in Slytherin, just as his cousin, Bellatrix, came barging past, wand drawn, pointing at fellow first-year.

"Sirius," she yelled, "Come and help me show this kid what's wrong with being a mudblood!" Sirius ignored her and walked towards the nearest carriage door. When Bellatrix saw that he wasn't going to help her, she yelled again, "Are we siding with the mudbloods now, Sirius?Mother won't be happy, will she!"

Sirius pretended not to hear and closed the door. He had walked into a compartment with three people in it. A girl, with red hair and bright green eyes, a boy sat next to her, the boy had greasy black hair and dark eyes. And, across from both of them was a Potter. Sirius had been taught to hate the Potters, but he was not quite so sure what to believe, so he took his chances and slid down next to the newest of the Potter.

The boy looked at him, and recognized him as a Black descendent. He glared at Sirius and then continued to address the boy, "See you around, Snivillus, you too Evans." He winked at the girl, who Sirius assumed to be Evans, and the girl glared at Potter, before turning on Sirius.

"I suppose you're Potter's newest sidekick, come to laugh at us then?" she continued to glare at Sirius.

Sirius looked uncomfortable, but kept his ground,

"No," he said sternly then, "Well, I had better get going then," he nodded at the boy, Snivillus, "Some free advice, Snivillus: wash the hair." He turned on his heel and left the compartment.

James Potter was sitting back down in his compartment, thinking about the new Black he had met. He had not sneered, or shouted, or even hexed him. "Maybe not all Blacks are evil" he thought to himself.

Peter Pettigrew was watching James. Peter wished he could be like James, strong, brave, clever and amazing. No one liked Peter, including James, but Peter liked to think that he had one friend at least, and James went along with it. This made both his parents, and Peter, very happy. James retold the accounts of what he had done to Snivillus, adding in a section where he had set his robes on fire and cursed Snivillus four times. James was extremely pleased to find that Peter believed it all.

At this point the Black walked in. He sat down opposite James and Peter.

"I'm Sirius Black, who are you?" he asked moodily, already guessing that they were getting ready to kick him out of the compartment. Peter whimpered, but James decided to at least have one shot at getting to know the boy, seeing as he had not hexed them, yet.

"I'm James Potter, this is Peter Pettigrew and we are-"the door opened and another boy came into the compartment. He looked ill and ragged, and his robes were second-hand. He asked in a shaky voice,

"Do you mind if I sit down? I can't find a seat."

James, Sirius and Peter all nodded, and then James said,

"I'm James Potter, this is Peter Petigrew and this is Sirius Black," James nodded to each of the boys as he said their names. The boy nodded, and then said,

"I'm Remus Lupin," everyone in the compartment nodded, and fell into a silence. This silence did not last long, as Peter and James soon started talking about Quidditch, or rather, James was talking at Peter about Quidditch, and Peter was listening. Sirius soon joined in, talking enthusiastically.

Remus Lupin smiled and thought back to when he got onto the train. It had been full moon a couple of days ago, so he guessed the reason that people had said that he couldn't sit down in their carriages had been because he had looked ill and they did not want to become sick with his "contagious illness." He liked the way Sirius and James talked, upbeat, joking around all the time and not excluding Peter. He liked the fact that they had accepted him into their carriage. He also liked the fact that he had already started to like them, even if they had not really talked at all.

"Maybe this is how it feels to have friends", he thought, before correcting himself, "They aren't your friends yet, remember that, they will reject you as soon as they find out that you are a werewolf." He looked over at Peter, who was now looking really confused as Sirius and James continued their lecture, now arguing over some sort of Quidditch game foul in the World cup semi-finals.

Soon, they were all changing into their robes and talking about Hogwarts. Sirius joked around and then said,

"You have to fight an ogre to get in," he joked as the train started to slow down. The boys all got up and started to leave the carriage. As they got off the train, Remus gasped. The castle was every bit intimidating and big as he thought it would be.

A person shouted over the noisy crowds of other students,

"Firs' Years, this way!" Remus, James, Peter and Sirius all gasped. A man the size of a giant was calling over older students heads and there was no exaggeration to say he was a giant.

"We have to fight him," Sirius said to a smallish girl next to them. The girl shivered and pulled her robe tighter to her, believing every one of Sirius' words. Sirius laughed as they were directed to some boats, there were 4 to a boat, so they all shared a boat and were delighted to find that they were the boat leading, minus the giant's, who they learned to be Hagrid.

When they got to the school, the doors opened and a stern looking woman in her 20s came out, to hopefully lead them to the warm smells of food, wafting towards them, rather than force them to all fight giants and ogres and trolls.

**A/N: It's the sorting next! Yay! In most of the stories that I have written on a different web, the chapters are about 600-900 words, so I am really proud of this seeing as (excluding A/Ns and disclaimer) this story is 1267 words, I am Siriusly happy (I know, terrible pun, I had to, at least once in this Fanfiction). Hope you enjoy, PM/review me any advice on how to keep it flowing, and if there are any sort of mistakes in the plot. I think it was 4 to a boat, but I need to check though. This was THREE pages long. I am proud of it. And it's font size TWELVE.**

**(updated and beta-ed now)**


	2. The Sorting:

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders, Chapter Two:**

**THE SORTING:**

**Disclaimer: I remembered! I do not own Harry Potter or J.K Rowling. Anything that is remotely good is more than likely to be hers. (: Please read &amp; review, as this is my first fanfiction, I will try and aim for a chapter slightly longer: 2000 words maybe?**

**A/N: Thank you to JaliceJelsa4eva for reviewing my story and to Sarapha for PM-ing me. I appreciate the fact that you managed to read the whole story without shrivelling up and dying. And it was four to a boat. I checked.**

It turned out that the woman was Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor and a transfiguration teacher. She had her hair tied up into a bun and wore emerald-green robes. She looked down upon the students (as she was very tall) sternly.

Everyone followed Professor McGonagall across a stone floored corridor, and past the Great Halls doors. Professor McGonagall did not open the doors of the Great Hall; instead, she led them all into a smaller, side room. There, she told them a little bit about Hogwarts, and what was going to happen now.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began. "You are all about to be sorted into your houses. This is very important, as this will be like your family, it is with these people that you will sleep with, eat with and share classes with. You will be awarded house points if you are good, or do something well, and you will be deducted house points if you break the rules. These house points will lead up to the house cup, which is now in the possession of Slytherin." She scowled slightly, Sirius took this as another reason that he shouldn't want to be in Slytherin, even the teacher hated them, "The four houses are: Gryffindor; Hufflepuff; Ravenclaw and Slythrein, I hope you become a credit to your houses. I shall return when we are ready for you to be sorted." She turned around and left everyone wondering about how they were going to be sorted.

"I heard that we have to fight our way past the giant," the girl that Sirius had spoken to said.

"_I _think that that's a lie, they wouldn't do that to us-would they? We could get hurt!" another boy said.

Sirius and James were snickering at the back of the hall, laughing at everyone's gullibility. Peter was looking worried too, and Remus just tried to blend into the background, which he was quite good at now. Sirius and James called him and Peter over.

"Remus! Peter! Over here!" James called. Sirius was still chuckling, even when Professor McGonagall came back in, to take them into the hall.

"Now, when I am to call your name, you are to come up to the front of the school, and try on the Sorting Hat. It is this hat that will decide which house you are to continue the rest of your schooling life in." she addresses the crowd, "Now, follow me."

Several people glared at Sirius and James, before following Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. In the centre of a slightly raised platform was a stool, and upon the stool was the Sorting Hat. The hat twitched, and burst into song. Sirius and James weren't listening at all, Peter was too nervous to listen, and Remus was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to become attentive, like all of the other students. He was worrying a lot. He was worrying especially about how the sorting hat was going to get into his head and see which house to put him into.

"Black, Sirius," Professor McGonagall called. Sirius felt, for the first time in his life, nervous. Sirius decided he did not like feeling nervous. At all.

He put the hat onto his head and waited. He could feel its presence in his head. The hat was very quiet. Sirius was slightly worried now. Wasn't the hat meant to say something into his mind? Was the test thing not working on him?

"Nervous are we?" the hat finally said. Sirius could here whispers in the crowd. Normally, the Black family were placed into Slythrein the second the hat touched their head. He was still worrying about which house he was going to be put into now.

"You are quite tricky, but we'll find a house." The hat paused, "Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw aren't my first choice for you. You have brains, but you don't use them. You could care for others, but you won't, due to you family." The hat listened thoughtfully to Sirius' memories for a moment, "Plenty of bravery and courage, I see. Hmm..."

"I don't want to be in Slythrein." Sirius thought stubbornly.

"Not Slythrein, eh? You would do good in Slythrein, you would. Well, it had better be GRIFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed his house out to the rest of the school.

People were murmuring, a Black in Gryffindor. It was unheard of. Even Professor McGonagall seemed surprised. She cleared her throat, and continued the sorting ceremony.

Peter looked at James. Both Peter and James looked surprised. They had both thought that the small moment of friendship with a Black would disappear, because Sirius would have been put into Slythrein and they, both in Gryffindor.

"Lupin, Remus" Professor McGonagall called. They had reached Remus' name already. Remus made his way up to the hat.

"It's just a hat, it is just a _hat_," he thought to himself. He sat down on the stool and put the hat on.

"It is just a hat, a talking hat that reads your mind," he whispered this to himself repeatedly.

"Just a hat? I may be a hat, but I am not an ordinary hat!" the hat said, indignantly.

"Sorry," Remus said, hoping he hadn't hurt the hat's feelings. Remus tried to stay calm, he hadn't really thought about it, but now he realised that the hat _read your mind, _the hat would know he was a werewolf! The hat was quiet, as it went through his memories and thoughts, trying to figure out which house he would do best in.

"I keep secrets well, but you can trust your friends," the hat said.

"What friends! I don't have any _friends_!" Remus thought bitterly. The hat sighed in his head.

"The people on the train that you met: Sirius; James and Peter. They are your friends."

Now it was Remus' turn to sigh.

"They aren't my friends. You have no idea how _HARD_ it is to be a werewolf. It isn't easy!" he half shouted to the hat (in his head of course), "The second they find out what the heck I am, they will ditch me! I CANNOT HAVE FRIENDS! If I did have friends, if they don't ditch me, then the possibility of them getting hurt, dying, and me being expelled goes up by 300%"

"Hmm... You are very clever, brave..." the hat went on, as if he hadn't just been shouting to it, "I think... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted it out to the rest of the school to hear. Remus sighed. At least the hat had given him a house. He felt half-happy now.

Peter felt really, really, REALLY scared as he went up to the hat. The hat scared him; Dumbledore scared him, EVERYTHING SCARED HIM! Why was he such a wimp! Why could he not be as strong and brave as James? Why couldn't e be as awesome as Sirius had already been? He put the hat onto his head.

"Hello." The hat had already spoken. Peter was already worried.

"You are tricky... You don't seem to fit into ANY categories..." Peter was as still as possible. He wasn't moving at all. He was trying not to think at all too.

"It won't work. I can see all previous thoughts, feelings and memories. You cannot not think. It is almost impossible." Peter closed his eyes and still tried not to think though. The hat laughed at his feeble attempts.

"Hmm... You need to be careful Peter Pettigrew... Anyone else looking at these thoughts might think you are slightly evil." Peter shivered, "You like power and greatness... Tread carefully Peter... GRIFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Peter jumped at the loud sound and fell off the stool. He took the hat off and scurried down to the Gryffindor table. He was frightened be the words of the hat.

James was feeling very cocky. He had already pranked half of the year group into thinking they had to fight a giant, he was one of the only ones who wasn't shivering and looking like a baby and almost ALL the girls were staring at him.

"Awesome," he thought. His name was called out, and he walked up to the front. He put the hat onto his head, and he only then started to lose some confidence. What if he WAS put into Slythrein? Sure, his parents had said that they wouldn't mind, but he could almost see the disappointment they would have if he was put into Slythrein.

"Everyone this year seems so worried about the sorting," the hat told James.

"_I'm _not worried!" James thought, "I am soooo not worried!" The hat was quiet for a bit as it listened.

"You will do a lot of good in Gryffindor," the hat was thinking.

"GRIFFINDOR!" it screamed. The table cheered. James puffed his chest and walked down confidently to his friends. They listened to the rest of the sorting in silence.

At the end of the sorting Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, to the first years. Welcome back, to the older years." He started," Another year has begun, and another year has passed. The forbidden forest is... Forbidden, and the list of things that are not allowed on the back of Filtch's door is now listing 54 things, it is still growing. I have a feeling it will get significantly longer this year," he looked at James and Sirius when he said this, "Now, let us not delay any longer, and let the feast begin!"

Much to everyone's delight, all the plate s on the table filled up with food on his words. At the end of the feast, much to the to be Marauders delight, they found that they were sharing a dorm.

That night, they all went to bed without exchanging words, and fell straight asleep.

**A/N: 1805 words! Not as many as I aimed, but I am still impressed by the amount of words I managed to write in my small amount of "computer time" that my father gives me!**

**Updates are going to be slow. I will try to update every other week, but... I may not. My Wi-Fi has died, so every time I go onto the computer, it takes about 30 minutes to get onto fanfiction. Oh well.**


	3. First Day:

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders, Chapter Three:**

**FIRST DAY:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even if I wish that I did. Thank you for reading this: cookies to all that then review! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**#EATINGLINDORCHOCOLATEWHILSTWRITINGGENERALLLYSPEEDSTHINGSUPUNLESSYUOAREALLERGICTOCHOCOLATETHENIWOULDADVICENOTTOEATIT!**

**A/N: An update every other week? Believe me, I hate myself too. Free cookie to Iris Stardust! (::) **

Sirius groaned: why did morning have to come so quickly? He closed his eyes again and rolled over. What seemed like ten seconds later, James whacked him round the head with a rolled up magazine.

"Get off me!" Sirius cried indignantly, "I am TRYING to sleep here!" James whacked him again.

"Get up! We have breakfast in 10 minutes!" Sirius groaned again, then, sitting up,

"We- WHAT! I HAVE TO DO MY HAIR! WHAT ABOUT- ARGH! WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!" Sirius screamed.

"Whoa! We tried, but you didn't wake up!" Sirius glared at James. Then, looking down,

"Why am I soaking wet?" James stifled a laugh.

"Peter thought it was a good idea to help you shower, seeing as you weren't awake already." Sirius got out of bed, and much to everyone else's delight and cheering, Sirius chased Peter around the common room, before locking himself in the bathroom for 30 minutes and missing half of breakfast.

By the time Sirius had found the Great Hall again, it was already the end of breakfast. Sirius managed to grab a piece of toast, before it all disappeared and stuffed it into his mouth.

"James! Wait up!" Sirius ran up to James, who was chatting to Peter and Remus, "Hey, Remus! Why didn't you stop Peter from pouring water on me?"

Remus looked at Sirius. He hadn't been asked a question, other than for his name, before.

"Um..." James saved him.

"Remus was totally in on it, weren't you-Remus?" Remus was looking at a sign, "Aww man! Come on Remus! You have got a whole YEAR to revise for exams! Don't go joining revision clubs NOW!" James stopped and looked the sign too, "Cool! Look, Peter! Sirius! A Whomping Willow has been planted! Aren't they REALLY dangerous?" Remus paled.

"Don't go near it! You could die!" Remus said, panicking, "It could really, really hurt you!" James grinned.

"Awww... Is ickle bunny-kins upset?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up, Sirius!" Remus cried. James laughed,

"Come on, doggy! Come along! We're gonna be late for potions and that would upset poor Remus!" Sirius glared at James, and then he barked like a little dog,

"Woof-woof! I did not ask for this name, James!" he growled.

When they finally got to charms, saying that they got lost, they were learning how to make objects move. Sirius already knew the charm, and James and Remus caught along quickly.

Peter, however, managed to set fire to his robes, run around the class room screaming, "MY ROBES ARE ON FIRE!" **(A/N: How the Dark Lord let Peter help him rise back to power, I do not know.) **before the charms professor used a water charm and then Peter stood there, looking like an idiot, soaking wet. The professor gave everybody homework: work on the hover charm and took away 5 points from Peter, for being such an idiot, but then gave 5 back to Gryffindor because Sirius was so good at the charm and helped Peter mend his robes.

They then all trailed off to magical creatures lesson, with Slythrein. Sirius dreaded it. And would continue to dread it for the rest of the 3 years he took it.

"Hey, look! It's Snivillous!" James smirked, "The teacher isn't here yet either!" Sirius and James shared an evil grin, and raced off to hex Snivillous.

"Hey! Snivilles! You didn't take my advice! You still have washed that hair you dirty slimeball!" James burst out laughing, as Sirius yelled, "Eat Slugs!" Snivilles started to walk away, up towards the hospital wing, leaving a trail of slugs behind him. He cursed under his breath.

"What was that? I think you need to wash your mouth out, Snivilles!" It is one thing puking slugs. It is quite another puking slugs and choking on bright pink bubbles.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily, the red head that was Snivilles one and only friend, screamed. James smoothed his hair,

"Hey, Evans," he said, winking at her, "How's life going!" he nodded at Snivillous, who was struggling to breath, let alone walk up to the castle and get to Madam Pomfrey. Sirius now levitated him by the leg, over the edge of the lake.

"Put him DOWN!" Lily shouted.

"My pleasure," Sirius said, smirking. He waved his wand, causing Snivilles to fall into the lake. The giant squid grabbed him and threw him back out, much to the other Gryffindors' pleasure.

Soaking wet, humiliated and still throwing up, Snape grabbed his bag, which had split (surprise, surprise-guess who cast the spell!) and staggered up to the school. At that point, the Professor emerged from the forest, carrying a bag of flobber worms.

She spotted the trail of slugs, and then saw Snape; still staggering up to the school, "What on Earth happened here?" she asked the class. Seeing James and Sirius sniggering, she guessed what had happened, and decided not to comment.

"Anyway, the task today, is to see who can keep their flobber worm alive for the WHOLE lesson. There is a helpful page on flobber worms. Page 12 of your text books, "she said, "All the stuff you will need is at the front." She indicated to the large crates that were positioned outside of a wooden cabin.

Everyone grabbed a flobber worm and set to work. It turned out that all you needed to do was feed the flobber worm some lettuce every 10-15 minutes, and then you would be fine. When Snape got back, he saw how easy the lesson was, and how Sirius and James could NOT mess it up, he relaxed slightly.

He grabbed the last flobber worm, placed it onto the ground next to him, and then turned around to chat to Lily. It was when he heard a loud squelching noise that he turned around.

"I am SO sorry, Snivilles!" Sirius said, feigning apology, "I SO did NOT mean to stand on your flobber worm!" Snape glared at Sirius so ferociously that Sirius felt the rays of anger coming off him. Snape reached for his wand, but the Professor, sensing a fight, stopped them him just in time,

"Now boys, it was an accident!" Sirius stifled a laugh, by stuffing his fist in his mouth when she was looking, "I don't have any spare flobber worms, but seeing as you only just got to the lesson you wouldn't have got any marks anyway. You can try again next week though!" The Professor smiled in a really forced be-happy-or-I-take-away-house-points way and then turned away to deal with Peter's poisoned flobber worm.

"I will GET you Black. You too Potter," he hissed.

"What will you do, puke on me?" asked James. Lily threw James a dirty look,

"Come on Severus!" she said, flouncing off, "We are obviously not wanted here!" Sirius grinned. The teacher told them to pack up, after inspecting everyone's flobber worms. Even Peter scraped an eight. They were told that every 3 minutes gave them a mark. Snape didn't even get a 1/10.

The to be Marauders then had lunch, which was as good as, if not better, than the night before food.

"Who cooks this food?" James asked Remus. Remus, now expecting to be asked questions, forced himself to answer: "These are my friends!" he reminded himself.

"I think that the house-elves of Hogwarts do the cooking," he said. Sirius nods.

"My family have a house-elf. His greatest life ambition is to have his head cut off and put onto the wall." James laughs,

"That is one _strange_ elf!" Sirius laughs.

"What is our next lesson?" he asked, "'Cause we want to know if we need to prepare something nice for Snivilles!" he explains, due to the strange looks he was getting from James, Peter and Remus. James laughs, and checks his time table.

"It's... Transfiguration with McGonagall!" Sirius raises an eyebrow,

"Was that sarcasm I detected?" James nods as he gets up,

"Yup!"

Transfiguring a match into a pin was one of the hardest things that Sirius Black had ever done in his life. It took the whole lesson for Sirius got to the stage of pronouncing the spell correctly. Of course, the Ravenclaw that they were sharing the class with got it straight away, and even Lily's match had gone silver and pointy, as McGonagall showed the class. Sirius was told that he needed to practise the spell for homework.

"URGH!" Sirius said as he collapsed onto his bed at the end of the day, "Do we have any more lessons now, Remus?" Remus glanced up from the book he was reading, at Sirius.

"No. We have survived Charms, Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Lunch and Potions." Remus declares, "We are DONE FOR THE DAY!" Sirius sighed, and lay back down onto his comfy bed.

"Phew, Remus, that is the longest amount of time I have heard you speak for... EVER! I am impressed!" James then said.

Remus smiled, and went back to the book he was reading. He picks up his quill, dips it into some ink, and then he starts his potions homework. He tried not to think about the actual lesson, as it had been dreadfully boring, though he refused to admit it; he decided that he already knew which lesson he would hate the most that year.

That night, when they went down to dinner, Remus wasn't very hungry. He knew why of course, it was full moon in about a week, and he had eaten LOADS at lunch. Maybe the hat was right in some ways, the friends he had had been pretty easy to trust and all, but he still wasn't certain if they would run away or what. He considered even telling them back at the dorm. No. He would wait. See if they are questioning about his random disappearances and terrible excuses. Then, he would tell them if they seemed close to telling anyone or seemed to have figured it out.

James glanced down the table at Remus. Remus had been looking ill ever since he had met him, but still... Remus seemed a lot paler than usual, and he wasn't eating...

"Hey! Remus! Eat up! You're gonna starve if you don't eat up!" Remus looked up, and then he took a solitary piece of bread and munched no it for 10 minutes.

James nudged Sirius, who was flirting with a pretty third year, "And then this giant went, "I'm gonna eat you!" and I was like, "Yeah right," and then-" James whacked Sirius' arm, "Just a sec," Sirius tells the girl, "What the heck man!" Sirius said to James, "We were like, hitting off really well!" James raised his eyebrow,

"What was her name? If you knew her so well." Sirius shrugged, "That's what I thought," James said, "Look at Remus, I think he's ill." James whispers.

Remus had put down the bread and was now staring at the ceiling.

Sirius sighed.

"Look, James, he obviously does not want to tell us, and by the looks of it, I think he isn't sleeping well. Last night, I heard him leave the dorm, muttering about Madam Pomfrey and a stomach ache." James nodded. The feast was just ending, and in less than three seconds, Remus had picked up his bag and left the Great Hall.

When Sirius, James and Peter reached the dorm, Remus was already in bed, snoring a little too loudly for it to be real. Sirius nodded at the curtains surrounding Remus' bed. James shrugged and they and Peter both fell asleep after their first day at Hogwarts.

**A/N: WOO-HOO! Personal best! I got 2023 words! FREE COOKIES TO EVERYONE! YAY! (::) *SNICKERDOODLE!* () () () () () () () () () *SUGAR COOKIES!* ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) *LARGE COOKIES!* Please review!**


	4. Full MoonThe Howler:

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders, Chapter Four:**

**Full Moon/The Howler:**

**Disclaimer:** **L**** I wish.**

**A/N:**** Thank you to the Guest and JaliceJelsa4eva who both reviewed my fanfic. () () I will not even say what type of cookies they are. Look at my last A/N. I am trying to make this fan fic ****85,141 words, but**** I only have 5, 352 so far, so I have a long way to go... Thank you; I shall stop babbling on and start the story! (: **

**P.S: (Sorry, I could edit this in, but I do not want to) Please review if there are any mistakes in the plot/SPaG. Thanx everyone! I really shall shut up now!**

The next couple of days, the to be Marauders got used to Sirius waking up at 5:36 in the morning to do his hair, and Sirius got used to having to wake up at 5:36.

Remus had started to wake up in time to hear Sirius getting up, because of his super sensitive werewolf hearing and the full moon was approaching. Time seemed to speed up; there was never enough time for him to recover the previous full moon in time for the next. Remus prepared his feeble excuse and waited until they were getting ready to go to dinner to tell them.

"Um... Guys, I'm not going to have dinner here. I-um- got an owl yesterday, and my mum is ill so, yeah." Remus thought that he sounded pathetic, and that the others would immediately see through his pathetic excuse, but the others seemed to fall for it.

Peter looked at Remus face as he told Sirius and James that his mum was ill. Remus did not look as though he was sad. Remus looked worried, ill and uncomfortable. Was Remus lying? Why would Remus lie? Peter glanced at James' face. James was at ease and seemingly happy, he had not noticed Remus' discomfort. Peter considered telling James what he suspected, but they wouldn't believe him. Peter watched Remus scurry out of the room, and for a moment he was sure that his face reflected an animal that Peter somehow recognised...

James felt sorry for Remus. Remus was missing out on sooooooo much! He didn't get dinner, he didn't get all of his sleep, AND his mum was ill! James looked over to Sirius. Sirius was looking slightly concerned for his friend too, but made no comment until they were down the stairs and heading towards the Great Hall.

"Hey, James, what do you think is wrong with Remus and his mum?" Sirius asked. James raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno. Remus says it's his mum, but he looks pretty rundown too..." his voice trailed off.

Sirius looked down at his newly appeared food and suddenly felt a rush of pity towards his friend. He ducked. The owls had arrived, and a large brown owl (the Black family owl) had just swooped down upon Sirius, and it was carrying a large, red envelope that looked extremely unfriendly.

The people around him stopped talking.

"Sirius mate," James looked at Sirius, "I advise you open that and get it over and done with." Sirius nodded. He was fully aware of that, and he had been expecting a howler for a while. He was surprised it hadn't come earlier.

The letter began to smoke, "Quickly!" James shouted.

Sirius did not open it in time. The whole letter exploded and his mother's voice bellowed across the Great Hall. Everyone in the Hall stopped eating and craned their necks to see who had got the howler. The words his mother said were so many, and so loud and so fast and so rude that most did not understand a thing that the letter said.

Professor Dumbledore himself had even stopped eating to listen thoughtfully to Mrs Black's choice of language.

When the letter had stopped screaming and shrieking, the whole of the Slythrein table burst into laughter and Sirius could see his cousin Bellatrix laughing at him.

Sirius glared at his cousin and fired a spell under the table at her. If it had not been for the fact that the spell had to be aimed carefully so that he ensured that it only hit her, she would have been in hospital for a week. But, fortunately for Bellatrix, the spell was weak, and only made her fall out of her chair, laughing harder at his feeble attempt of a spell.

Remus sighed a sigh of relieve when he got out of the dorm. He had nearly lost control and hurt his friends then. _"Friends,"_ the words seemed to echo around his head. He had never had _friends_ before. It was a strange, new, and enlightening feeling to have friends. Even if they were in danger of being killed whilst they were still his friends.

He passed Hagrid's hut and walked towards the Womping Willow. Towards pain. Towards a whole night of pain.

It was growing dark, and Remus could see the last rays of the sun disappearing into the gloominess of the night, so he hurried up and ran the last couple of meters. He used a spell that he had been taught by Dumbledore to levitate a small stick and prod the tree.

The tree stopped moving, and Remus approached it. He stooped down and slid down the hole and into the passageway that lead to the Shack. Remus knew that the villagers would hear him howling, and so told Dumbledore. Dumbledore simply said that he would encourage a rumour of _scary_, _unsettled spirits._ He had got that right. Scary: yes. Unsettled: defiantly.

Remus could see the moon's light coming through the shutters on the windows. He did not flinch, as he used to, when the transformation took place. He was too accustomed to pain by now.

At some stage in all of his howling and screaming, the small werewolf managed to knock himself out. He knew this, because when he awoke, the whole door frame had fallen on top of him, and he could barely move when he awoke.

He pushed off the door frame, using up most of his remaining strength up, and then walked slowly up to Hogwarts, up to Madam Pomfrey. His legs complained about walking up to the Hogwarts, but it was now or never, because before long the other students would be up to see him in his bloodied, scratched state, so he hurried along, past Hagrid's and up the steps, past the Great Hall where he had been sorted and up to Madam Pomfrey's.

Remus was right in thinking he needed to hurry up, because literally just as he had got into the hospital wing a group of third-years walked past, chatting loudly.

Madam Pomfrey looked him up and down, before walking over to a cabinet and bringing out a small bottle of green, bubbling potion. She forced him to lie down, before applying the smelly stuff to his cuts and bruises on the face, arms and legs. Then she drew the curtains and told him to get some rest.

Remus sighed, and looked over at the pile of homework that he had on his bedside table. He was to complete all of that once he had rested. Remus could not rest, so he rolled over, and started his transfiguration essay on turning matchsticks into needles and back again.

While Remus was in the Hospital Wing, Peter had just woken up and was getting ready to go down to breakfast. He kept thinking about the hat's words to him, on his first day. Surely he would never be evil. He just envied Sirius' skills, James jokes and Remus' intelligence. (**A/N: I didn't deliberately make it Sirus' Skills, or James Jokes. It just happened.**)

Peter hurriedly got dressed and then obediently waited for James and Sirius. While he did, his thoughts wandered to Remus. He barely talked to Remus, but he still liked him. Remus seemed quieter than the others that he shared a dorm with, but he was lying. Peter couldn't quite place a finger on it, but the expression on Remus' face before he left went from cool and calm, to evil thoughts and out of control, to pure horror, and then cool and calm again.

Peter didn't understand it at all. Sirius however did.

Sirius could see through the cool and calm manner of Remus' face before he left. He could tell that his friend was lying and was pretty bad at it. Sirius did not mind, he was fine with secrets and all, because he did not want to tell his friends every one of his secrets, but he still felt that his friend needed to chilax, take a break and open up. He knew that James didn't really think about these things in depth already, and Peter would be too stupid to understand the importance of it all to Sirius. Sirius felt that, as friends, they all needed to be able to trust each other. He could tell that Remus had not been popular in Muggle Land or whatever, so Sirius felt responsible for giving Remus some type of chance at being popular. But how to make Remus popular was the problem...

"Hey, James!" he called across the table to James.

"Yeah? What's up?" he replied.

"Do you wanna hook Remus up with a girl?" Sirius said, a devilish grin plastered to his face.

**A/N: Dun-dun-DUN! What's going to happen...? Cookies all-round! (::) (::) (::) (::) I got 1452 words (not including the notes and stuff)! Do you think Sirius should be more relaxed and stuff? Don't worry about Remus, he isn't going to go all cliché and have a million girlfriends... I'm thinking about Remus turning the girl down. What do you think? Cookies for all that review! Jalice is winning at the moment with a high of 2 cookies! (Wow, I am sooooo sad. I bribe you all with cookies...)**


	5. Charlotte Brown:

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders, Chapter Four:**

**CHARLOTTE BROWN:**

**I am so sorry! I cannot apologies more! I feel like I have neglected this story for so long! Two whole weeks! My Internet literally went "die" on me, so all I could do was write this story and play the dinosaur loading game! I AM SORRY! HAVE MERCY UPON ME! #EATCOOKIES! (::) (::) () () ( ) ( )**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this. I would be signing books, writing books, and not writing fanfictions about my books. That would just be weird. No offence is intended for all who do that, but I find it weird. Also, I do not own any of the characters. I am borrowing all of them, except Charlotte. And Daisy.**

**A/N: ****Hi, again! You probably have grown to hate my author's notes by now. Sorry. Thanx to JaliceJelsa4eva (again, have some more cookies!) and Iris Stardust (have a cookie!)** **for reviewing my story. And for being an awesome person. **

**Sorry everyone! I will stop babbling on now. I'll get on with it now. I have got to eat dinner in 10 minutes, but I can finish it later. Meh. And on with it!**

When Remus woke up the next day, after the second full moon, and the last, for another month, to find a cute girl, in his dorm, standing over him, he panicked.

"ARGH! Who you heck are you! Get out of my dorm!" he shouted. He pulled the covers up to his neck and glanced around. The girl had short brown hair and freckles splattered all over her face. He immediately recognised her as Charlotte Brown, and Sirius, James and Peter were all laughing at him. He growled lowly.

"I'm Charlotte Brown!" she said cheerily, "James told me that you were lonely, and that you had a crush on me! I just wanna say hi!" Remus glared at James, and then addressed Charlotte. James was going to pay for that. Big time.

"Actually, I think there has been a mix up. A: I do not like-like you, and B: Sirius is the one who has a crush on you, so naturally James is complicating the matter, before he makes a move on your friend, Daisy." Charlotte obviously did not realise that Remus was lying, and thought that he was simply embarrassed, and rushed over to hug him.

Remus was had just woken up, his dorm mates were laughing at him, and a girl named Charlotte was squishing him up against his pillow. He had had enough. The second she left the dorm, with a load of girls, giggling, who had randomly appeared, Remus jumped out of bed and charged at James.

"WHAT THE HECK, JAMES, SIRIUS! PETER! HELP ME KILL THESE IMBECILES!" Peter looked uncertain, so, he simply sat on the bed, and watched Remus attack Sirius and James.

Remus still had some of the moon's power on his side, so he was pretty fast. Grabbing hold of a book on the bedside table, he threw it at James. James ducked and it hit the wall behind him. James collapsed onto the carpet, holding his side, having a laughing fit. Sirius was using the wall as a support, and Peter was simply sitting there.

Remus breathed heavily. Then he growled at James, who was still on the floor, now gasping for breath as he forced away laughter and replaced it for words.

"Re...mus! That-was-hi-hi-larious!" he sat up, and rubbed his head, scuffing up the hair where the book had nearly hit him, "But, you did not need to be violent!" he wagged his finger, and, pretending to be a teacher, said, "Now, Remus: that violence was not necessary! 10 points from Gryffindor!" Sirius and Peter joined in with James, and even Remus forced out a weak chuckle, 'Too close. You could have hurt them! What if the book had actually hit James! There's as crack in the wall for heaven's sake! What if they noticed!' his worrisome side thought.

'Nah, we were just playing around! Weren't we!' Remus liked to think that he was two people, at times: Werewolf Remus and People Remus.

"Is poor ickle Weemus upset? Does he want his mu-" James stopped Sirius with a glare. They both 'knew' that Remus' mum was 'ill,' and so they stopped laughing.

"Sorry." Sirius looked down. Remus smiled.

"Don't worry, I am okay!" he said, cheerily "But I would love you to shut up. What did you tell Charlotte anyway?" Remus was wary, and wasn't sure he wanted to know what they had told Charlotte.

"Oh, Charlotte? We told her... Stuff." Remus looked at them both, and found the urge to throttle them both really hard to overcome.

"Urgh!" Remus ran out of the dorm, and was about to run into the common room, when he realised that he needed to chuck some clothes on as he was only wearing pyjama bottoms.

"Yeah, put some clothes on first, Remus," James said, knowingly, "It won't help matters if you tell her it was a prank, whilst wearing barely any clothes." Remus blushed, and drew some robes out of his trunk, which he had not unpacked yet, and went out of the room to shower.

Sirius whistled, "Phew, Peter! Why didn't you help us?" Peter blushed and mumbled something, "Arr... Come on Peter! We want you to be a prankster! To sneak around school at night with me and James and fight zombies and trolls!" Peter paled at the thought, and turned and started to leave the room for breakfast.

James glanced at Sirius, "How are we going to start our pranks up? I mean, we don't exactly have an invisibility cloak or anything-do we?" Sirius sighed, got up and grabbed his wand. James looked worried for a moment, and then Sirius tapped the top of his own head, and disappeared from sight.

"Oh, AWESOME! Si-where did you learn that?" James said in awe.

"Picked it up at my house." Sirius said, pleased that James was impressed, "Look!"

By the time Remus had gotten changed and walked into the room, James could disappear from sight whenever he wanted. When Remus saw what they could now both do, he wasn't sure whether to be impressed or worried. He did not like the idea of his two dorm mates disappearing from sight whenever they wanted.

Remus walked out of the dormitory, there wasn't any time to talk to Charlotte, as it was time for breakfast, so he found Peter, and walked down to breakfast. He groaned when he saw Charlotte waving cheerily at him from across the table. Peter smiled,

"You know you could just tell her that you don't like her-right?" Remus nodded, and walked slowly over to Charlotte.

"Hey, Remus honey! Come sit down with us!" by the end of breakfast, Remus wished he had never woken up, "Are you OK Remus honey! I think you look ill!" Charlotte said, constantly reminding him of the fact that he looked a mess.

In transfiguration, when Remus was the only person to transfigure his mouse, Charlotte rushed over and hugged him, causing many raised eyebrows, while Remus gasped for breath.

In potions, Charlotte was so enthusiastic, that she knocked over Remus' potion, and caused Remus to have a 0/10.

At lunch, Charlotte insisted on feeding Remus, and caused Sirius to violently choke on his pumpkin juice, gagging for breath.

In charms... Well, you get the idea. By the end of the day, when Remus collapsed onto his soft, warm bed, he wished he had A: not woken up, B: Charlotte had never existed/met him, and C: that Perter, James and Sirius weren't finding it quite so hilarious.

Peter looked over at Remus, who was lying on his bed, curtains open, and staring at the canopy on his bed. Petr knew there was something fishy about Remus! He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Why would Remus hide something from them, anyway? Should he ask Remus? What was wrong with Remus? He knew that it wasn't Remus' mum who was ill. It was obviously a cover story. Was Remus sneaking out? Seeing someone? Peter did not doubt his friend's trust, but something still seemed a little odd. Peter decided to ask Remus about it after he had done his homework. He constantly did that. Sneaked out of the dorm, did his homework, and then snuck back in and went back to bed.

Soon, Sirius went off to bed, and James and Remus soon followed. Peter copied.

Peter waited until he could here everyone's even breathing, before getting up and creeping out of the dormitory. When he reached the door, he glanced over his shoulder at Remus' hangings. He could see a little light coming from behind the curtains. Peter paused a second, before advancing the curtain warily.

"Remus?" he asked the darkness. The light abruptly turned off.

"What?" the curtains drew, and Peter could see Remus' face illuminated by the light of the moon coming through the window.

"Sorry, I saw a light. Are you OK?" Peter asked Remus, "You look tired." Remus nodded.

"Yeah. I suppose. Why aren't you asleep?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. Peter blushed.

"I was going to carry on my transfiguration essay on turning mice into snuffboxes."

"Oh." Remus paused, "Give it here. I'll do it." Peter looked surprised, Remus never did Sirius or James' homework for them.

"Are you sure? You don't do Sirius or James' homework though." Remus shrugged.

"They're big know-it-all's and I refuse to work for people who try to get me a girlfriend that snogs my face off in charms." He said flatly.

"Ar. I didn't see that." Remus nodded.

"Lucky you." Peter scurried over to his bag and got out his messy, scrawled transfiguration essay.

"Hey, Remus, I've been wondering..." Remus jerked his head up.

"What?"

"Well... I've noticed that... Well... Isyourmumreallyillorisityou?" Remus frowned.

"What?"

"Well... I noticed that you didn't really mind when Sirius mentioned your mum, but you look really ill lately... So... Are you telling the truth?" Remus looked surprised, he had not realised that Peter was so observant.

"Nah, I've just been feeling a little down lately, and my mum is feeling alright now, but she just gets ill a lot. And I like seeing her every so often, because I get homesick." Remus figured that was a pretty good cover up story.

"Oh. Alright. Here's the essay." Remus nodded.

"Thanks. 'Night then." Remus drew his curtains again and smiled. Peter had got the whole of the first paragraph wrong, and had written about sniffboxes rather than snuffboxes. He sighed, rolled over and turned on his torch.

**Woo-hoo! I'm finished (1573 words, not including Author's Notes) and the internet has started working again! Updates will be slightly longer away now and less predictable timings will be in place, because I've got my end of year tests coming up, and my mum wants me to revise maths now. So... Yeah. Bye! Cookies for those who review. (::) (::) ****J**** see you soon!**


	6. Hagrid's:

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders, Chapter Five:**

**HAGRID'S:**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own Harry Potter in my dreams. Don't worry (: But I do own Charlotte, Daisy and Yvonne. And the cat. **

**A/N:**** Hi, again! I just want to thank ... ... and ... for reviewing my previous chapter, Charlotte Brown, and to say that I think I'm switching tenses accidently. I hate tenses so please don't complain. I'm terrible at remembering which tense I am in. (::) () ( ) take your pick (: P.S: It took ages to think of the name for this chapter! A whole 8 minutes! And then when I was finished, the name didn't make any sense! SO I had to change it to a boring, simple name that suited the chapter! I'm just going to make some connections to old parts/ develop the characters. I'm going to try and do a bit more on James' thoughts because I basically have ignored him so far. Poor neglected James.**

_"Hello." The hat had already spoken. Peter was already worried._

_"You are tricky... You don't seem to fit into ANY categories..." Peter was as still as possible. He wasn't moving at all. He was trying not to think at all too._

_"It won't work. I can see all previous thoughts, feelings and memories. You cannot not think. It is almost impossible." Peter closed his eyes and still tried not to think though. The hat laughed at his feeble attempts._

_"Hmm... You need to be careful Peter Pettigrew... Anyone else looking at these thoughts might think you are slightly evil." Peter shivered, "You like power and greatness... Tread carefully Peter... _**GRIFFINDOR!"**

Peter woke up with a start. Ever since the hat had spoken to him, the hat's words had haunted him.

"Hey! Guess what? It's SATURDAY!" James shouted, for the whole of Gryffindor to here.

"Hey, James! Guess what? It's SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING!" Sirius' muffled shouts came back to James from his bed.

"It's Saturday! We can start pranking people now that I've mastered the invisibility charm, and Remus can learn it quickly and I'll put it onto Peter!" at this, Sirius groaned.

"Can't we do this tonight? Like, when everybody else is asleep?" James sighed, exasperated.

"But everyone's asleep now!" James sighed again.

"Yeah, but-"

"But, unfortunately, while waking you up, Sirius, he also woke up everyone in the dorm above you," Lily Evans, Charlotte, Daisy and a girl that James didn't recognise were standing in the doorway of the room.

"Wow, Lily, haven't seen you wear _that_ before!" James said, raising an appraising eyebrow, making Lily blush.

"It isn't for you, Potter" she said coldly, quickly recovering the blush, "Charlotte, Daisy, Yvonne? Let's get out of here." She said. It was at that point that James noticed a cat, circling Lily's legs and purring softly.

"Who's that?" he said, looking at the cat.

"'_That_' is Yvonne. She joined the term slightly late because she was too ill to attend school. She had tonsillitis." James shook his head.

"No. _That_," he says, pointing towards the cat. The cat meowed softly.

"It's a cat." She says flatly, picks up the cat and turns on heel, walking out and Yvonne follows her out with Charlotte, who, for once in her life did not linger to talk to Remus.

Daisy hesitated, eyes lingering on James, and then, says,

"He's Yvonne's cat and the cat's called Matthew, James." She says, blushing ever so slightly.

"Thanks" James replies smoothly, and Daisy leaves, hearing Lily's calls.

"She likes you," Peter comments. James looks over at Peter in mock surprise.

"Ya think?" he says. Remus frowns.

"He was just pointing it out James. No need to get so angry." Remus says, still frowning. James scowls,

"Yeah, but we all know it. There isn't a reason to point it out was there Si." Sirius shakes his head.

"**I** think I know why you're so pissed off, James." James shrugs.

"Why? _If_ you're so clever then." Sirius shrugs.

"You like Lily, she likes Snivilles. That's why you hate Snivilles and are constantly grumpy. Simple." James glared at Sirius,

"NO, I DON'T!" he shouted, and walks out of the room. He was going to have a shower, calm down, and high five Sirius. In the face. With a chair.

Why did Sirius have to suss him out so quickly? He was too good at EVERYTHING! It annoyed James. It made James frustrated, so frustrated that he refused to ask for help from Sirius, and did all his homework on his own.

In the end, James didn't have a shower. He was too angry. _EVERY_ girl in the school liked him, even 7th year, and still Lily managed to ignore him!

'_She likes Sirius,_' he thought, bitterly, '_She hates me! She hates me because of what I did to Snivillous in the Magical Creatures lesson_' he thought. Why did she hang out with such annoying people?! Why couldn't she hang out with normal people like he did?! What is so **_difficult_** about that?!

James sat down. He hadn't really been watching where he was going, and had somehow ended up outside, next to the lake.

He looked around at his surroundings, and decided to go to Hagrid's. His mum was close to Hagrid, so Hagrid was probably expecting a visit from him anyway.

When he knocked, he heard Hagrid's 'dog' thing barking from inside.

"Down Fang! Down!" Hagrid opened the door and smiled at James, "Oh! James! What're you doin' here?" James shrugged,

"My mum wanted me to get to know you, and I just thought... Yeah." Hagrid smiled at James and let him in. He then went to boil some water, make some tea and put some 'cakes' (rocks) onto a plate for James.

"Wha's up James?" he asked as he poured a large cup of boiling water out of the teapot (he had forgotten the tea bags).

"Um..." James went red, he had no idea what to say, '_I'm grumpy because Sirius knows I have a crush on Lily Evans,_' it sounded stupid in his head, "I don't know."

"Hmm... Shouldn't you be wi'h Sirius and Remus and Pete'?" Hagrid asked. **(A/N: Gah! It's impossible to write Hagrid speech! I'll put it in sometimes when I can be bothered to though/edit it in later)** James shrugged.

"I got angry at Si 'cause he was being annoyingly smart so I shouted and... Yeah." Hagrid looked shocked,

"You shouldn't 'ave shoute'!" he said, "'E'll be eve' more annoyin' now 'cause you go' so angry!" James nodded, "Anywa', you shouldn't go' so angry and you nee' to enjoy the res' o' your Saturda'!" James nodded. His mum was right: Hagrid was a nice person. He could be trusted. Sirius... He wasn't angry, just irritated. He wouldn't high-five Sirius. He would ignore it. Not mention it. Not make a big deal out of it, because Sirius and Peter and Remus would think that he really did have a crush on Lily. Which was true, but he did not necessarily want everyone to know! Then none of the other girl' would love him! And that would suck!

Hagrid followed him to the door and bade him goodbye ('Goo'bye, James!') and closed the door. James stood there for a moment, and then walked back up to the castle. He was hungry; he hadn't eaten Hagrid's rock cakes for precisely that reason! They were literal rocks! He didn't try to take a second bite. He had to hold the piece of cake in his mouth all the way up to the lake, and then spat it out into the lake. Even the squid didn't want to eat. Manky, that's what it was. Pure mankiness.

On his way up to the castle, he bumped into Daisy. She looked at him, and then said,

"Hey, James! Do you want to come-" James dint find out where she wanted him to come, as he stalked passed her and went into the Great Hall. It was nearing lunch time, and he really wanted to have something to eat.

So, he sat down at the table, and decided to wait the half an hour he had until lunch there.

He pulled out his transfiguration essay on turning mice into snuffboxes from his bag, and started writing. It was when he was packing it away, 10 minutes later, that he became aware of an unwanted presence peering over his left shoulder.

He turned his head. It was Professor McGonagall. 'Great!' he thought, '_Here to complain about the essay, I suppose!_'

"What are you doing, in on a day like this? Shouldn't you be outside with your friends?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry!" she raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm... Well, you can start that paragraph again, Potter. You've spelt imagine wrong. You have written, 'then, you need to _imagin_ the snuffbox,' rather than, 'then, you need to _imagine_ the snuffbox.'" James groaned, as he realised that 'imagin' had been used several times in that passageway. He pulled out his wand and was about to correct it when-

"By hand, Potter, _hand._" James sighed, grabbed his quill and crossed out imagin, and replaced it with imagine. Then she stood up straight again and he gave her the parchment, "Other than that, Potter, it is very good." James smiled at her back, and returned to putting away his quill and ink bottle, when he noticed people coming in. Sirius was among them.

James stood and walked over to Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius! Look, I'm sorry; I was just frustrated, OK?" Sirius looked at him, glaring.

"No! I hate you!" he shouted, then, grinning, "Nah, mate. I'm surprised you didn't punch me!" James grinned back,

"I considered high-fiving you in the face with a chair, but there wasn't one to hand. Sorry." Sirius pretended to look disappointed.

"I'm disappointed in you James! I was expecting more from you!" he said, laughing. James laughed with him, and they had forgotten their irritation at each other within seconds.

Remus looked at the two boys in amazement. How could someone not be angry or irritated when their friend said that they considered chucking a chair at their face?

'_That's just what friends are like. They look out for each other, for you._' His nice, humane side thought, '_Ha! As if! They hate you! Even Peter nearly had you sussed out!_' his angry, bitter side thought. But, for once, Remus was able to ignore the bitterness within him.

**A/N: 1850 words! 10, 630 words in total! It's amazing what a few hours on a computer can do (with Wi-Fi)! Two chapters done in less than 6 hours! I'm impressed! Thanks to all of the reviews! (All 6 of them!) Cookies all round if you review! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) () () () () ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )! Hope you enjoyed it (story and cookies! Even if they are virtual and you cannot technically eat them) Updates may hurry up, I dunno. I still am revising and stuff, but I've done all 2 hours of my revision today (even if it is a Saturday!) Smile! (:**


	7. IDunnoWhatToCallThisChapterSoMeh:

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders, Chapter Seven:**

**I DUNNO WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAPTER BUT HOPEFULLY INSPIRATION SHALL COME BEFORE I POST THIS! OR NOT SEEING AS YOU ARE READING THIS, SO MEH:**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't even need to say it. It's obvious.**

**A/N: ****Hi dudes/dudettes! EXAMS ARE OVER! Whatcha bin doin'? That was a rhetorical question. I can't hear you anyway. So... Awkward. I've been... *Dramatic music and drumroll***

**Writing!**

***surprise-surprise* Umm... Sorry this chapter is late; I'm in the middle of starting another fanfiction, for Lockwood and co, because there are NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE WRITING FOR LOCKWOOD AND CO! Enjoy the cookies? Is that all you come for? Cookies or story? Actually, don't answer that. I would rather ignorance on that question. () (::) ( ) humph. Thank you to all 9 people who viewed my last chapter, but I think that was mainly me, checking the format and SPaG errors that my faithful Beta/friend likes to point out! Thank you to Raven that flies at night for reviewing my last chapter. And on with it!**

James woke up to the sound of someone leaving the dormitory. It was Peter. Peter was trying to be quiet, but failing to do so miserably. James checked the time: **4:42**. Why the heck was Peter up so _early_?

James was curious, but he decided not to follow. He could ask in the morning, but now, all he wanted to do was _sleep. _

Unfortunately, it is hard to sleep, when Sirius Black is snoring in your ear. Hmph.

James waited patiently until Peter came back into the dormitory, but the time didn't come, so he got up and paced the dorm in his pyjamas. He was bored.

He picked up his wand and messed around with it, flicking through the pages of his text book and testing out spells, but he needed a test subject.

He glanced around the room, and his eyes rested on Sirius' sleeping face.

_Hmmm... _He looked down at the page of his text book and found the perfect spell.

_Capillum._ It apparently messes up the hair for an approximation of 48 hours.

"Well," James thought, "Sirius has always said about how his hair can survive _anything... Hmmm..._"

He pointed his wand at Sirius sleeping face and whispered the spell.

The reaction was almost instant. James didn't know what woke Sirius, but the first thing Sirius saw when he woke up, was a wand being pointed at his hair. Then he panicked.

Sirius got up and shouted.

"James! What the heck are you doing, pointing a wand at my face like that! It's five in the morning!" Then Sirius saw James' face, and he grabbed his mirror of his bedside table.

Green. His. Hair. Was,

"GREEN!" Sirius shouted, "GREEN, JAMES, GREEN!"

AT this point, Peter ran into the room, and Remus woke up, both faced with the sight of James and Sirius.

Sirius, red faced and green haired, was shouting at the top of his lungs, and James was red faced and black haired, laughing his head off.

**A/N2: Inspiration hit! I shall name the chapter something other than ****I DUNNO WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAPTER BUT HOPEFULLY INSPIRATION SHALL COME BEFORE I POST THIS! OR NOT SEEING AS YOU ARE READING THIS, SO MEH**** and put something about Sirius' hair. And in case you didn't realise, ****_Capillum_**** means hair in Latin. Thank you Raven that flies at night for a nice review, thank you to my friend, Guest, who put up a nice review and thank you (not) to Geysterboos, for an... Interesting (?) review. Cookies for the nice reviews! (::) () ( ) I've finally got a beta (it sounds like I went into a shop and bought them the way I put it, but oh well), so I may start going back over my work and... ****_PROOFREADING, _*****shock horror* because of MaraMania (the beta, duh)**

**Geysterboos: have a small, burnt, weirdly shaped cookie anyway,* because I'm feeling nice. And I shall continue the story.**

Peter and Remus weren't sure whether they should laugh at Sirius, or get angry at the fact that they had half of Gryffindor coming into their dorm to investigate. They laughed.

Even the girls had come in, though hesitant at first, to see what the shouting was about. That stopped when Professor McGonagall came in to shout at everyone about the time, but had to stop herself from laughing when she saw Sirius' hair, so it sort of ruined the effect.

"Everyone, bed!" she shouted over the noise, "I shall sort Sirius' hair!" But it seemed that even a transfiguration teacher cannot change green hair to black hair without problems, because the dyes and spells were over ruled by this one spell.

The only two ways to stop the curse was to either shave all of your hair off, or wait 48 hours, so Sirius decided to wait, rather than ruin his hair.

So, after lots of shouting, laughing, and convincing, Sirius calmed down. But he was still slightly annoyed. There were two other people in the dormitory that James could have fired that spell at! Why him? Besides, as he said earlier,

"Remus would've looked much better with green hair," and of all the colours: GREEN! Why green? Sure, if it had been red, or blue or yellow, his family would hate him even more, but now his family would think that he wanted to be in Slythrein, and then they would send massive howlers saying that he was disowned, disgraced and all the other bad things in the world and that he was never coming back.

Sure enough, a letter did come in the Wednesday post, when his hair's colour were wearing off.

He had walked in, to sneering and teases and Slythreins being evil in general, when Sirius saw his owl coming back with post.

He had forgotten about his owl, and hadn't realised that his owl was still back at the Black family household.

He was about to reach up and grab his owl, when Bellatrix leap up and grabbed it first. She cleared her throat and started to read it out loud, for the whole of the Slythrein table to hear, but Sirius practically leap across the table (standing in Peter's cereal first) and grabbed Bellatrix round the throat and tried to get the letter from her hands.

She screamed and yanked his hair, steadying herself and trying to reach her wand, but Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall got there first and pulled them apart.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Sirius roared, trying to get a hold of his cousin Bellatrix and rip her apart into tiny little pieces and roast her and kill her and-

Professor McGonagall dragged him and Bellatrix into the Entrance Hall and began shouting, at the top of her lungs, what a disgrace they were to the school; how bad a punishment they would get if this happened again and how disappointed she was with them. She started with Sirius, because he was in her house,

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU HAVE DISGRACED YOUR HOUSE YOUNG MAN, AND IF YOU CONTINUE TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, THEN I WILL HAVE TO START THINKING OF DIFFERENT WAYS TO PUNISH YUOI, BECAUSE YOU DON'T LISTEN IN MY LESSOINS, YOU MESS AROUND WITH JASMES AND DYE YOUR HAIR GREEN, AND YOU ATTACK YOUR COUSIN FOR SMALL AND STUPID REASONS SUCH AS THIS!" she said all of this without taking a breath, and then sighed, ""Now will you _please _go and sit back down, behave yourself, and explain to Dumbledore what on_ Earth_ provoked you into this attack." Then she turned on Bellatrix, and left Sirius to walk over to Dumbledore, who had been sitting peacefully on a bench, watching Professor McGonagall quietly. Not that he could say much while she was screaming at Sirius.

"Sirius," but Sirius started first,

"Professor! I swear, it was provoked! She grabbed my owl, and then she was reading the letter out loud! I swear it was provoked! I swear!" he half-shouted as quickly as he could. Dumbledore looked down at Sirius siriusly (**hehe**) and waited for Sirius to stop.

"Sirius, listen." Sirius had stopped to take a breath, and Dumbledore had taken advantage of this, "You wouldn't be in trouble if you had simply used a charm to get the letter back, _gently_." Dumbledore empathised on this particular word, "But, because you resorted to violence, there will be punishment. I think, if I am correct, that Professor McGonagall will be talking about your sanctions shortly."

When Sirius came over to his cousin and the professor, Bellatrix wasn't looking quite as cocky as she did before; actually, she looked quite ill.

McGonagall was quite pleased with herself. Bellatrix was terrified of her mother's reaction to her getting a detention, and Sirius was going to be even more horrified and infuriated when he discovers the date of the detention.

"This coming Friday. Yes, I know it is the first quidditch match of the term, but you must attend the detention. You shall be cleaning the trophy room. With Bellatrix and Filtch." She responded to the looks on their faces, without thinking about it.

"But, Professor, the match... First of the term-surely you could move the date. Just an hour!" Sirius pleaded, doing the cute, innocent eyes, but it didn't go well with half green, half black, hair that needed a trim and hadn't been washed in three days. While Bellatrix simply stared in horror. She seemed not able to make words,

"And, we will be sending letters to your parents." At this, Bellatrix looked ready to simply curl into a ball and die, but then she regained herself when she saw Sirius looking at her in a way that said,

"_Really_?" and she glared at him in annoyance.

Sirius smiled back, though he was pretty infuriated at the detention's date. When he got back into the dormitory, he realised he was still clutching the letter. He took one look at it, and threw it into the flames, but maybe if he had not done so, he'd have realised how much his mother loved him.

**A/N: DRAMATIC ENDING! DUN-DUN-DUN! Cliff hanger (not really, but oh well.)! My dad is now telling me that I've been on the computer for too long, and two hours is a little too much, but hey! I want to post some stuff! Right, I don't think he's buying it when I say just 10 more minutes, because I said it half an hour ago, so yeah. I wrote 1355 words in total (332+1023=1355, I think) so I'm good for now anyway. () ( ) (::) **


	8. Detention (No 1):

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders, Chapter Eight:**

**DETENTION (No. 1):**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't, OK.**

**A/N:** **Warning! Ridiculously long and boring A/N coming up!****The reason that I posted the chapter title as Detention (No. 1) is because I figured that there are going to be many more detention chapters, and I kind of want to keep track of how many they each get. **

**Sorry that updates have been slow! I have about 4-5 weeks until Summer Hols, so I'm holding out until then... Also, I spent time on this chapter! It took four minutes to figure out how to spell superstitious! I originally spelt it stupitious, so there were no spelling suggestions on that! And on with it!**

**Argh! I almost forgot! () ( ) (::) (::) ( ) () phew, my spellchecker keeps on trying to change each half of the big cookies into different types of smiley faces, and it's getting increasingly annoying, but NOW I shall get on with it and shut up :)**

**Or I could- Oh alright...**

Sirius had attacked his cousin, missed breakfast, received a detention, and is going to miss the first quidditch match on Friday, AND he now had James yattering into his ear about the match. He was cheered slightly, when he heard that Remus was missing out to, because his mother was ill again, but he felt guilty that he felt pleased. He should be feeling sad, and empathetic towards Remus, not going,

"_Yes, get in! You're not the only one to miss out on the match!_" secretly, in his head, but immediately regretted it and told Remus how sorry he was about his mum, and how James had better come up with a perfect description of all the match and then blabbered on for a bit until Remus told his to shut up.

He didn't actually say that, but his expression sort of gave away his needs, as he said,

"Sirius, please: I need to go," and he left the common room hastily without saying another word.

Sirius was ever so slightly confused as to why Remus kept on looking out of the window. He looked out of the window himself. It was full moon, so maybe Remus was scared of werewolves, or he was superstitious about the moon. And whatever the reason, Sirius pondered on it for a while.

Maybe he should talk to Remus; he'd been acting weirdly too. Hm...

Sirius thought about this while he walked up to Professor McGonagall's office. His cousin Bellatrix was there too, looking annoyed, and she shoved him into the wall when he got there.

Fortunately Professor McGonagall came out of her office in time to see Bellatrix do this, and saved Sirius from yet another detention, but Sirius was pleased when 10 points were taken from Slytherin. They were instructed to sit down and take out a quill and parchment from their bags.

Bellatrix snorted when she realised they were writing lines, but writing lines for as long as the quidditch match took place (which was an hour in the end) was no easy feat.

By the time Bellatrix and he had finished writing out _I will not attack people, provoked or unprovoked_ (and in Bellatrix's case: _I will not attack owls and steal letters_) for the hour, both of their hands ached, and the words were etched into his mind (**A/N: 13, 000 words! Woo-hoo!**)for ever more.

Sirius was looking out of the window, hopeful that he would catch some parts of the match, but looking at Bellatrix, sneering at his attempts of seeing the match, and then Professor McGonagall's glaring eyes, he gave up and started writing.

When he was out of McGonagall's eyesight, Bellatrix grabbed him and slammed him against the wall,

"That was your fault entirely you little-" but she didn't manage to finish the sentence, because at that moment, James appeared and grabbed her, cursing at high speed.

Bellatrix was, in the end, purple, with little tentacles sprouting from her limbs, and she was practically _crawling_ towards the hospital wing, leaving Sirius heaving with laughter, and James breathing heavily.

"When did you learn to curse like that?" Sirius asked, awestruck.

"I didn't-learn. Just- happened... Need-breath. Can-slow?" he asked Sirius, who was walking a little too quickly for James' liking.

"You can't hex someone like that, and not tell me how you knew those curses! They were like... What-O.W.L level?" he said, "I mean '_purpura_?' Even _I_ don't know what that curse did! Was it the tentacles, or the purpleness? I'm guessing purple." James stopped and looked over his shoulder,

"Purpleness. Is that even a word?" Sirius shrugged.

"Dunno. Don't think so, but-Oi! Stop distracting me! Seriously! Where did you learn top curse like that? I could barely make out which curse was which!" James shrugged,

"I dunno. I think it was when I was a kid, my mum and dad were fighting, and my mum hexed dad. He was purple for a week. I was the only person who found it funny though..." Sirius paused for a moment.

"I can imagine that. But, you're the purple one." James grinned, but a couple of Slytherins walked past, muttering, and he swore he heard Bellatrix's name pass in conversation. And his name.

'_Oops..._' he thought. Only a quarter of the school now wanted his head... Well, it could be worse.

"Hey, Sirius-did you hear them say my name, 'cause I don't really want to be hated by the whole lot of Slytherins, bad enough with little Snivillous getting in the way."

"Yeah-totally get that, I mean, it seems we can't go anywhere without attracting unwanted-and wanted-attention." Sirius smiled as he said this, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they got back to the dormitory, Sirius remembered the most important thing of all. He remembered why he was on this Earth. He remembered the meaning of life:

"QUIDDITCH!" he roared loudly, startling all the people around him, "What happened! OMG! I cannot believe I didn't remember! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" James looked at him, like he was a mad man, and then asked,

"Did you really just squeal like a girl and scream, 'OMG'?" Sirius nodded, and waited, not noticing Lily rolling her eyes at him in the background, "OK. First things first: _Hufflepuff_ won. Against Slytherin." Sirius gapped

"Fail! Wait until Bellatrix hears about this!" he listened a bit more and exclaimed, "They used Stevenson? Are they crazy? I mean, just-wow." He trailed off into silence, wondering how someone could use such a suck up brat to replace his cousin. Then again, his cousin wasn't exactly much better. He listened to James for a while. And then James started yattering on about how bored he was, what they should do tonight, where they should go, whether they could brave sneaking out and pouring paint on the old weepers head. Weeper wasn't actually the person's name, and he was sometimes called Creeper, because he always creeped around. Sirius didn't actually know his real name, but apparently there's some "lucky person" taking over when Creeping Weeping Dude dies. That'll be the day...

He suddenly remembered Remus, and his weird habits. Hm... Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep, and sleep, and sleep. And possibly sneak out, and try to find something like James suggested, like the kitchens... Hmmm... Where could the kitchens be? Food doesn't appear out of nowhere!

How could he remember where all these things were? There had to be some secret passage way, somewhere, in this school! Who just creates a building, without any passageways? He could imagine James' response of "Normal people do," and then the roll of the eyes.

"Hey, James, Peter..." Peter had just walked in, "I think I have an idea..."

**A/N: Ok. _"what they should do tonight, where they should go, whether they could brave sneaking out and pouring paint on Weeper's head..." _before things get awkward, no. Sirius and James aren't going 'out-out' they are simply going out. Not out as in, "We're going out" I mean out as in, "We-are-going-out-to-break-rules-and-pour-paint-on-Weeper's -head"-out. Thank you. That clears it up. Now...**

**A/N2: WOO-HOO! Marauders are coming to town! Jeez! That took a looooong****time to write. I got bored about half way through the detention part and then I got bored, and then I started eating dinner, and then I got bored, and then I reached 13000 words and I was like**

**"****Woo! Now sleep." And then I went to Wales this weekend with a friend, and got 4 hours sleep in 48 hours. Come back to school and the teacher is like, "You should not be tired. You have just had the weekend, which is a time to catch up on homework and sleep. Now sit up straight, and don't****slouch." And then I was like "..." SO, Yeah. I had better go, and do homework, like I was meant to do about 45 minutes ago. 1080 words-ish. Thanks: Review please, you get virtual good cookies, cause cookies ARE NOT EVIL!**


	9. The Beginning:

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders, Chapter Eight:**

**The Beginning:**

**Disclaimer:****Alright: if I owned Harry Potter, I would pay for my grades to be higher. So: no.**

**A/N:****I have created a poll called "Who Is Your Favourite Marauder From Harry Potter?" because I am genuinely interested, and I have never created a poll before. So, there you go: I have now! I shall be posting the results of this poll either next time I post a chapter, when I have 20 people who have answered the question, or when I get bored of waiting for somebody to answer. My only hope is that no one replies with the last choice: "I hate all of them." That would just be annoying, but I did but the question up, so... *sighs***

**A/N2 and Thank You s:****Thanks to Margimoo for following my story, thank you to The One And Only Gracie Llewellyn: I had no idea who you were until about 10 minutes ago. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. (:::) And there is your cookie. Thank you to Raven that flies at night: I appreciate that (::), and thank you to Foursail, I'll take out Filtch, and I'll replace him with some creepy old guy (::). He'll be... Driven away by Sirius and James around the end of second year... ****J****Cookies for reviews! () ( ) (::)**

"Okay, so we map out the school, break a million school rules-" James was cut off by Peter piping in,

"We aren't _really_ going to break rules, are we? We'll get in trouble and then-" Sirius sighed, exasperated,

"State the obvious, Peter! Duh, of course we'll get in trouble, _if _they catch us, of course we'll get a detention and our parents will get called in _if _they catch us, and look at the old Weeper! He's not exactly young, is he? I struggle to imagine him running down a flight of stairs to catch us!"

"Good point," James continued, "But mapping the school... That would take _years_! We'd be as old as Weeper by the time we're finished."

"Weeper will catch us! What about his cat?" Peter asked,

"Good point Pete, we need to get rid of the cat, and Weeper!" James added.

"Weeper won't be here by the time we're finished," a devilish grin broke out onto his face, "I always have a few tricks up my sleeve..."

It soon became apparent that there just wasn't a chance of Weeper retiring, he just loved being evil to students to much, or of their tricks working on Weeper, because he'd been tricked too many times, and he always had this creepy cat called Mrs Norris.

No one really knew how old his cat was, but she was definitely not a normal cat. Apparently, she had been passed on, generation to generation of caretakers, not aging one bit...

Sirius didn't really believe that, but it was the only explanation, and seeing as James and half the school believed it, he had no choice really.

"Well, it's lights out in about 10 minutes, so we'd better get to work," Sirius said, still grinning broadly.

In 10 minutes, a lot can happen.

One of these things was finding paint balls. James (obviously) found a load in the bottom of his trunk, Peter (duh) provided: nothing. And Sirius provided (if you didn't guess this, I can't describe my despair) all of the spells and hexes. Oh, and before Peter is entirely forgotten, he provided some parchment and a tape measure.

"Why do you carry a tape measure around with you?" James asked, rummaging around for more paint balls and dung balls. Peter mumbled something about it coming in handy when measuring parchment.

"Who- Just hand it in and hope for the best! It doesn't matter if it's an inch sort! Does it Si?"

Sirius looked up at James,

"Nah." He was searching through his spell book that he had bought at the beginning of the year, when he had been certain that he would be Slytherin, and looking for hexes he could fire at Gryffindor. If he had been told he wasn't going to be Slytherin, back at the beginning of the year, he would have scoffed, and told the person to have their brain checked at St Mungo's Hospital, whereas now, he felt at home in the Gryffindor common room. Sure, James could be a dick head, and Peter got on his nerves with his high pitched voice, and Remus was always jittery and clever, but it was still home. More of a home than

Grimmauld place, eek, if he ever went back there... He couldn't bear the thought, even the name was grim.

He'd stay with James, his parent wouldn't mind, surely.

He was snapped back into realty by James waving his hand in front of his face.

"Si! Si! Wakey, wakey! It's time to go!" Sirius got up from his bed and put down the book. _Purpura,_ _Capillum (_not that Weeper has any hair_), tardus (_can weeper get any slower?_) _and a bunch of other cool spells. Hopefully they won't run into any prefects.

They're a considerable amount faster than Weeper.

So, they set out, they walked around, "found" Mrs Norris lying around on the floor, cursed, and "had-no-idea-what-happened-to-her-so-they-just-left-her, they threw paint at walls and at a (Slytherin) prefect, they cursed a (Slytherin) prefect, and they were going to write something on the wall, but they had no idea what to put.

"Well, guys, we... Wander? Stray from the Rules? The Strayerers? The Wanderers?" Sirius shook his head.

"No offense James, but they all sound crap."

"Marauders!" Peter whisper shouted, and Sirius looked confused at Peter,

"What does that mean?" Peter blushed,

"I saw it in a thesaurus, when I was trying to think of a better word to use in the transfiguration essay, I think it means wanderer, or possibly traveller."

"Alright then! The Marauders" Sirius said, beginning to write it in fiery letters on the wall.

"Hey!" they heard someone shout from down the hall. Sirius didn't turn around until he had finished hurried writing the whole thing, put a curse on it, so that no one could rub it off until 300 people had seen it, and then cursed the person, who appeared to be a Hufflepuff prefect, and ran all the way back to their dormitory laughing.

"We did it! High five!" James looked at Sirius as if he had gone crazy.

"First squeals, now high fives! You're losing it mate!" It was 4 in the morning, but none of the boys were tired, but James pointed out that they needed sleep; otherwise they'd look suspicious, so Sirius agreed, and they turned in for the night.

And that was their first night as the Marauders.

**A/N: that was shorter than usual, so I'll try to post another chapter as soon as poss. I have a whole hour of computer time left, possibly more, so I ****_will _****be posting a chapter soon, and you can PM/ review me until I post another chapter!**


	10. You Okay?

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders, Chapter Ten:**

**Into The Woods:**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this ****_every _****time?**

**A/N: What's up/down? Good day or bad day? Neither. That sucks! It's raining. I'm crazy. I'll go away now... ****J**** I actually wrote chapter 11 before this chapter, which may sound weird, but I sort of inserted this chapter before I posted the other one... (: Cookies to reviewers! () ( ) (::) Also, there are some pretty gruesome scenes in here, but reading this chapter is actually unnecessary, you only have to read up to, "scrawny teenager," to get the idea.**

About a kilometre into the forest, Remus realised just how ridiculous he was being.

"Damn you, Voice!" he shouted into the trees.

"_The name... Is Fenrir... And I am stronger here than any... Other place..._"

"Fenrir? That's a weird name. I don't like it. I am going back up to the castle and telling Madam Pomfrey _exactly _who you are."

"_And who... Will believe you?_" Good point.

"Dumbledore will." Remus said to the trees, and suddenly, he wasn't alone.

"Really?" The voice now had a body. A blood covered body, which tree branches and leaves stuck to dirty rags and a voice filled with mock politeness, Fenrir said, "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Remus."

Remus broke into a run, and fled into the trees, only to find his path blocked by a fully grow werewolf. The werewolf spoke,

"_I have certain powers you do not have. I can control people and things you will never have imagined. You could join me, in my hunt for justice!_" the crazed werewolf howled, as if excited by the prospect of ruling the world with a scrawny werewolf teenager.

"No. I am fine. Dumbledore will believe me. Dumbledore knows." Fenrir howled again,

"Dumbledore _lies, _my little one... Dumbledore _hates _us werewolves... Look at me, I can change after the moon has waned, can you? No. Can your precious Dumbledore? No. Who is there to help you now that I am real? _No one._" It was then, that Remus remembered his wand. He realised just how real and urgent the moment was, remembered his wand and hexed Fenrir.

The wolf howled in pain and jumped back, clearing the way for Remus to run through. And run he did.

Remus ran as fast as he could, which is pretty fast, seeing as he's a werewolf, and charged through the trees, still firing hexes over his shoulder, and doing more damage to the trees then the werewolf on his trail.

It was soon that he came across the acromantula's den. He first noticed the trails of webs, then that Fenrir had stopped following him, and was watching at the edge, obviously reluctant to follow any further.

Then he noticed the spiders. Hundreds of them, all coming down on him like a swarm of angry bees.

"Dinner time." The obvious leader of the pack ("_do spiders travel in packs?") _whispered, sending chills down Remus' spine.

Funnily enough, Remus would rather not get eaten by large, hairy spiders, but it was fight the spiders: die, or fight Fenrir: die. Hard decision.

While Remus was making this hard and hurried decision, Fenrir prowled the border line of safety and danger.

_Foolish boy, he'll be dead in minutes. Hmm, better that then have him spread word of my arrival to Dumbledore... The Dark Lord will be most pleased when I arrived with the boy, dead or alive. Our connection could endanger us, if he could figure out how to get into my head, but for now... It is good... Good, meaning that I can see inside Hogwarts walls, without having to get too close._

Run. Only thought on mind. Run. Run. DUCK! Come on, come on!

Remus urged his legs to go faster. Then he slowed as he saw a branch, to duck, but there was a spider on the other side. He jabbed his wand at the spider, and screamed the first spell that came to mid.

"_Waddiwasi_!" he shouted, not sure what it did, but hopeful that it worked. A small branch flew away from the tree and flew straight ta the poor creature's eye. Not that Remus had time to feel sorry, because it was at that point that Fenrir lunged.

"ARGH!" he shouted, and then he really heroically stumbled and fell flat on his face. (**A/N: I'm sorry** **Emiliya Wolfe! He's having a really bad day. Again**).

It didn't hurt, what hurt is when Fenrir stood laughing, as the Acromantula retreated. The acromantula had obviously not wanted blindness, and feared both werewolves, fortunately, so they did not lunge at them.

No. They watched, so that they could pick up the dead body at the end.

Fenrir stood above him, cutting out his vision of everything else. His vision was also blurred with black spots that played across his vision.

Suddenly, Remus heard a loud popping noise. He tried to sit up, to defend himself, when _he_ came.

No. Lord Voldemort did not come, but Remus could hear him. Very clearly, he could hear a high pitched voice, and see the face, but not in the forest. It was in a dark room.

_"Is he alive?"_

_"Yes, my Lord. He is alive." The face in front of him smiled,_

_"Good. Take him to the edge of the forest. He can defend himself from there."_

_"But, my Lord, he needs to go-" the face frowned._

_"Are you arguing with me?"_

_"No! My Lord, I was simple stating that-"_

_"Go. It is not his time to die, yet. He must live for our plan to work. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes."_

**A/N: Dun-Dun-Duhhh! Okay, I'm posting the next chapter now! Yay!**


	11. Into The Woods:

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders, Chapter Eleven:**

**Disclaimer:**** Okay. How many until you believe me?!**

**A/N:**** Yo! Cookies all round! () ( )(::) What do you thing about the whole Fenrir Greyback thing? Please tell me in your amazing reviews! Thanks to... Oh damn. I just realised that there is no one to thank. Awkward moment. I'll go away now. ****J**

Peter woke up and remembered something: it was the Christmas Feast today!

Then he realised that there something was different. He couldn't hear Sirius in the shower. The beds were empty, the dorm was empty. This was not normal.

Peter got out of bed and listened.

"Sirius?" he called, "James? Remus?"

He walked into the common room and found several people lounging around in chairs "Have you see James, Sirius or Remus?" A small fourth year with ginger hair answered,

"Yea, I saw Sirius and James walk past; I think they were looking for Remus. Wh-" but Peter interrupted,

"Where were they heading?" the boy shrugged,

"I think they were heading to the Great Hall or some 'ing. I dunno. Something 'bout McGonagall." Peter ran at top speed determined to find James and Sirius to help find Remus, but Professor McGonagall stood in the way of the doorway, with James and Sirius.

"No. I will not allow it! Stop pestering me! Remus is seriously hurt and in the hospital wing and-"

"But professor! He's our friend! We share a dorm! _Please _can we just say hello?"

"No! It is up to Remus and Madam Pomfrey to decide whether or not you are allowed to see him."

"Surely-"

"No!"

"Professor! Please could I ju-"

"I don't care how many times you say that Black, it is always going to be no!" Sirius mumbled some more, before giving up and slouching into a chair.

"What's up Si?" Peter asked, nervously.

"Did you not just hear that? Are you deaf? That bloody b-"

"BLACK! 10 points from Gryffindor for even considering that language, and another 5 if you finish it!"

"Urgh!" he swore in what sounded like Italian, but Peter couldn't be sure until,

"Black! Just because I teach Transfiguration doesn't mean I can't recognise bad language when I heard it, even if it's in Italian!" Sirius quietened, and glared at her as she left the room.

"I cannot believe it! He's our friend! And he'll miss out on the feast, and then you go dissing and McGonagall knows Italian?!" James half shouted from the doorway as he walked over.

"Urgh! All I want to do is ask Remus what on Earth happened!"

Remus wished he could answer that question. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey all asked him that question.

Why did he go into the _Forbidden_ (Madam Pomfrey emphasised on that word) Forest? What made him think he could just wander off without telling anyone where he would be going (McGonagall)? And the last and most certainly the worst was Dumbledore, telling him that he needed to be careful if he was going to be trusted to behave and that if it was too much he could move into a different dormitory on his own and several more things that Remus simply could not remember.

How was he going to not do things, if he couldn't remember what not to do?

He rolled over in his bed and stared out the window. His limbs were covered in cuts and bruises from his running in the forest, and he could feel Madam Pomfrey's potion working its magic inside of him. He could watch the cuts slowly disappear on his arms.

He suddenly remembered that it was Christmas.

'_Typical... Werewolf runs in to... Trouble... On Christmasss... Typical werewolf...,. Typical... It was a close call last night... Lucky..._'

"Shut up, you." He called out into the wind.

The window had been opened so that Remus could have some fresh air. He rolled over and got out of bed. Madam Pomfrey surely wouldn't mind him getting some breakfast. Although it was already lunch time, and he hadn't had breakfast, but that didn't matter; it was Sunday.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he called out.

"Yes Remus?"

"I'm going to go get some food. I think I'm okay now."

"Be careful, I don't want a replay of last night, and if you are going to spit out what happened last night, I think now is a good time. It's only a matter of time before they invent a truth serum that works on werewolves." Remus growled. One mistake and instantly he is danger to everyone. It's not _his_ fault that he had an evil voice in his head. It's not _his_ fault he got bitten as a child. It's not _his_-

Remus stopped. No. He couldn't afford to have these bitter thoughts. His mother had warned him of this. She had told him not to become bitter, and not to become angry at the wolf that had bitten him, and not to want revenge.

"_Remus... Revenge is sweet... Come to woods again... I'll be waiting again... I can help your... Condition... Remember Remus..._"

"No." Remus continued walking, determined to ignore Fenrir.

"_The offer... It's still open... If you change... Your mind..._" Remus remembered what he had heard last night. The other voice, what he had thought was Voldemort, wanted to use him. He didn't want to be used. He had no idea how he knew, but he knew. It was Lord Voldemort.

"No." Remus had said firmly, before rounding a corner and slamming head first into a 5th year Slytherin.

"What the hell!" the Slytherin exclaimed, before turning on Remus, "You! Midget! What's wrong with you? I'll teach you-" but, fortunately, the Slytherin did not get a chance to teach Remus a lesson, or even finish his sentence, because at that point, Hagrid rounded the corner, carrying a large Christmas tree.

"All righ' Remus? I'm jus' puttin' up the las' tree now, bit late though, sure no one'll notice!" Remus nodded, the Slytherin seemed to know that he couldn't pick a fight next to an adult, even if it was Hagrid, so the Slytherin slinked off, muttering curses under his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just out of the hospital wing, I'm going to go and get some-" but Remus couldn't finish his sentence either, because at that point, Sirius and James and Peter all rounded the corner and squished Remus into what must've been the largest hug in history. Hagrid chuckled and moved on with the tree, smiling, while Remus got squished.

All Remus could hear were James and Sirius shouting, "What the heck happened?!" and "We looked _EVERYWHERE!_" before they let go and let him catch his breath. He resolved to tell them exactly what happened, as quickly as possible.

"I... I went into the forest because of a voice inside my head and killed a bunch of animals, got hurt, and was dragged up the steps in a bloodthirsty rage." Sirius laughed,

"Ha-ha, you wish! I went into the forest to look for you and you _weren't_ there!" Remus looked panicked for a moment,

"You did?" Sirius laughed again,

"Busted! Course not, duh!" he shook his head and laughed again, "You hungry? You look almost dead on your feet!" Remus grinned, of all people it was Sirius and James that had to not take him seriously on this matter; at least he wasn't actually dead though. The acromantula were very hungry last night, and Remus did have to run pretty fast, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sweet smell of dinner, and he sat down, and forgot all of the events of last nights, and settled for a nice vegetarian meal that night. He had enough meat _last_ night.

**A/N: what do you think? Good, bad, terrible, OK? Tell me in reviews! I'm going to be visiting my friend for the next couple of days, so I won't update or write for the rest of the weekend, which is why I posted TWO chapters at once! () ( ) (::)**


	12. Explanations:

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders, Chapter Eleven:**

**Explanations:**

**Disclaimer:**** Okay. How many until you believe me?!**

**A/N:**** Yo! Cookies all round! () ( )(::) What do you thing about the whole Fenrir Greyback thing? Please tell me in your amazing reviews! Thanks to... Oh damn. I just realised that there is no one to thank. Awkward moment. I'll go away now. ****J**

Peter woke up and remembered something: it was the Christmas Feast today!

Then he realised that there something was different. He couldn't hear Sirius in the shower. The beds were empty, the dorm was empty. This was not normal.

Peter got out of bed and listened.

"Sirius?" he called, "James? Remus?"

He walked into the common room and found several people lounging around in chairs "Have you see James, Sirius or Remus?" A small fourth year with ginger hair answered,

"Yea, I saw Sirius and James walk past; I think they were looking for Remus. Wh-" but Peter interrupted,

"Where were they heading?" the boy shrugged,

"I think they were heading to the Great Hall or some 'ing. I dunno. Something 'bout McGonagall." Peter ran at top speed determined to find James and Sirius to help find Remus, but Professor McGonagall stood in the way of the doorway, with James and Sirius.

"No. I will not allow it! Stop pestering me! Remus is seriously hurt and in the hospital wing and-"

"But professor! He's our friend! We share a dorm! _Please _can we just say hello?"

"No! It is up to Remus and Madam Pomfrey to decide whether or not you are allowed to see him."

"Surely-"

"No!"

"Professor! Please could I ju-"

"I don't care how many times you say that Black, it is always going to be no!" Sirius mumbled some more, before giving up and slouching into a chair.

"What's up Si?" Peter asked, nervously.

"Did you not just hear that? Are you deaf? That bloody b-"

"BLACK! 10 points from Gryffindor for even considering that language, and another 5 if you finish it!"

"Urgh!" he swore in what sounded like Italian, but Peter could be sure until,

"Black! Just because I teach Transfiguration doesn't mean I can't recognise bad language when I heard it, even if it's in Italian!" Sirius quietened, and glared at her as she left the room.

"I cannot believe it! He's our friend! And he'll miss out on the feast, and then you go dissing and McGonagall knows Italian?!" James half shouted from the doorway as he walked over.

"Urgh! All I want to do is ask Remus what on Earth happened!"

Remus wished he could answer that question. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey all asked him that question.

Why did he go into the _Forbidden_ (Madam Pomfrey emphasised on that word) Forest? What made him think he could just wander off without telling anyone where he would be going (McGonagall)? And the last and most certainly the worst was Dumbledore, telling him that he needed to be careful if he was going to be trusted to behave and that if it was too much he could move into a different dormitory on his own and several more things that Remus simply could not remember.

How was he going to not do things, if he couldn't remember what not to do?

He rolled over in his bed and stared out the window. His limbs were covered in cuts and bruises from his running in the forest, and he could feel Madam Pomfrey's potion working its magic inside of him. He could watch the cuts slowly disappear on his arms.

He suddenly remembered that it was Christmas.

'_Typical... Werewolf runs in to... Trouble... On Christmasss... Typical werewolf...,. Typical... It was a close call last night... Lucky..._'

"Shut up, you." He called out into the wind.

The window had been opened so that Remus could have some fresh air. He rolled over and got out of bed. Madam Pomfrey surely wouldn't mind him getting some breakfast. Although it was already lunch time, and he hadn't had breakfast, but that didn't matter; it was Sunday.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he called out.

"Yes Remus?"

"I'm going to go get some food. I think I'm okay now."

"Be careful, I don't want a replay of last night, and if you are going to spit out what happened last night, I think now is a good time. It's only a matter of time before they invent a truth serum that works on werewolves." Remus growled. One mistake and instantly he is danger to everyone. It's not _his_ fault that he had an evil voice in his head. It's not _his_ fault he got bitten as a child. It's not _his_-

Remus stopped. No. He couldn't afford to have these bitter thoughts. His mother had warned him of this. She had told him not to become bitter, and not to become angry at the wolf that had bitten him, and not to want revenge.

"_Remus... Revenge is sweet... Come to woods again... I'll be waiting again... I can help your... Condition... Remember Remus..._"

"No." Remus continued walking, determined to ignore Fenrir.

"_The offer... It's still open... If you change... Your mind..._" Remus remembered what he had heard last night. The other voice, what he had thought was Voldemort, wanted to use him. He didn't want to be used. He had no idea how he knew, but he knew. It was Lord Voldemort.

"No." Remus had said firmly, before rounding a corner and slamming head first into a 5th year Slytherin.

"What the hell!" the Slytherin exclaimed, before turning on Remus, "You! Midget! What's wrong with you? I'll teach you-" but, fortunately, the Slytherin did not get a chance to teach Remus a lesson, or even finish his sentence, because at that point, Hagrid rounded the corner, carrying a large Christmas tree.

"All righ' Remus? I'm jus' puttin' up the las' tree now, bit late though, sure no one'll notice!" Remus nodded, the Slytherin seemed to know that he couldn't pick a fight next to an adult, even if it was Hagrid, so the Slytherin slinked off, muttering curses under his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just out of the hospital wing, I'm going to go and get some-" but Remus couldn't finish his sentence either, because at that point, Sirius and James and Peter all rounded the corner and squished Remus into what must've been the largest hug in history. Hagrid chuckled and moved on with the tree, smiling, while Remus got squished.

All Remus could hear were James and Sirius shouting, "What the heck happened?!" and "We looked _EVERYWHERE!_" before they let go and let him catch his breath. He resolved to tell them exactly what happened, as quickly as possible.

"I... I went into the forest because of a voice inside my head and killed a bunch of animals, got hurt, and was dragged up the steps in a blood thirsty rage." Sirius laughed,

"Ha-ha, you wish! I went into the forest to look for you and you _weren't_ there!" Remus looked panicked for a moment,

"You did?" Sirius laughed again,

"Busted! Course not, duh!" he shook his head and laughed again, "You hungry? You look almost dead on your feet!" Remus grinned, of all people it was Sirius and James that had to not take him seriously on this matter; at least he wasn't actually dead though. The acromantula were very hungry last night, and Remus did have to run pretty fast, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sweet smell of dinner, and he sat down, and forgot all of the events of last nights, and settled for a nice vegetarian meal that night. He had enough meat _last_ night.

**A/N: what do you think? Good, bad, terrible, OK? Tell me in reviews! I'm going to be visiting my friend for the next couple of days, so I won't update or write for the rest of the weekend, which is why I posted TWO chapters at once! () ( ) (::)**


	13. Lies:

**Harry Potter Fanfiction: The Marauders, Chapter Thirteen:**

**Lies:**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOO-Ok! Get over it!**

**A/N: Woo! Just seen Jurassic World in the cinema! Also, I have 15 reviews! And, like, 600+ views! Why I don't have 600+ _re_views, I don't know. *_pulls sad face and pouts_* Well... Cookies to all 52 people (only if all 600+ people looked at one of the 12 chapters) if they review! () ( ) (::) It might take a while, but I will put all 52 down onto "paper"... Or this website... Woo! I can't believe I have had so many VIEWS! Please don't be the person to go and say that you have like, 82 000 views, cause that SUCKS! Anyways... Smile! Have fun! Read and review my fic!**

Urgh. A whole day had passed since Remus' "incident."

Dumbledore had saved Remus' day by telling Sirius to stop pestering him about it, and that it was private and all, but the newly christened Marauders all saw the bandages leaking with blood last night, and they all saw him tromp off to Madam Pomfrey to have them changed.

Remus heard them discussing where he had gone last night.

"I'm seriously wondering whether he needs some help, I mean, his mum's ill, he's seriously injured, literally bleeding to death, and we made matters worse by adding Charlotte Brown into it all. I kinda feel bad now."

"_Shh_! Keep it down Si! Remus is sleeping, like most people, and I doubt he enjoys being woken up to his friends discussing him!"

"Okay, okay!" Sirius lowered his voice down even more, "But where do you think he got his wounds. They sound serious. I mean, they had to be changed about, what-three, four hours after they were put on! That's serious!"

_"Shh!"_

_"Sorry!"_

...oO0Oo...

"Remus, I trust you. I do not need you to tell me everything, but do tell me this: is there a connection?" Remus didn't need to ask what Dumbledore meant about the connection. Dumbledore was referring to Fenrir. How do you explain, how do you tell, when you barely know yourself what happened? How? Dumbledore knew. He understood.

"What connection?" Remus heard someone lie. Lies... Lies... The worst, the best... Lies... "_Lies..._"

**A/N: That was short, but I needed to put something out there. Granny's just had stroke and might not survive, so I'm sorry if I don't post anything for a while. My eyes are raining. P.S: I don't have the heart to remove that happy note at the beginning: /**


End file.
